Talk:Pumpkin Duke/@comment-26200843-20150313175151/@comment-26145336-20150502214538
Well, that's a nice story indeed. I respect your dedication and, most importantly, that you've reached your goal. But, I think these guide lines don't lead to a PD by no means. Here is my story. I've did most of my playing on two accounts, both were free at first. One account was "secondary", as I started it a few months later than my "main". I didn't know how to play back then and didn't know what those gems are for, so I've collected them just because I saw how scarce are they. I used them mostly to get my builders and to buy off quest tasks, like guild stuff and sometimes when I didn't feel like doing a task. One day, I've seen a video where someone rolled gems and got some heroes. I was surprised, as I already knew that there are much better heroes than what I have. After all, for over half a year my best heroes were Druid and Palandin and I didn't see how great to have powerful heroes, so I didn't complain, as I didn't know any better. So, I've decided to do some rolls and rolled on my "secondary" SZ and PD right off the bat, in the first 3000 (or so) gems. On my main, things didn't go so good, as I just got a SZ. Playing another half a year, I've decided to start spending on my "main". That's when I've got my good stuff, Santa, Cupid, PDs, and some 5/5 talents. On my secondary, that I didn't spent money on, I've, eventually, rolled Vlad and later on got a Cupid from a Hero Card. After a while, I've quit playing my "secondary" and just play my "main" (paid) one now. So, turned out that: 1) I got pretty much the same key heroes on both paid and free accounts. 2) Paid account is much better off and has much more potential, as I got way better talents and many more legendaries (including 5 PDs, 2 Santas, 3 Death Knights, 2 Pixies and 3 SZs and lots of shardable ones). The free one is very much playable, but I didn't stop playing it for no reason, the paid one is much more enjoyable to run. 3) Nearly every time I've spent money, I've got something good, like PD, Cupid, Santa, 5/5 Beserk, 5/5 Revite and so on. However, the more legendaries you have, the less "good" you get every time you spend money. I mean, after the 3rd PD, is't not that exciting anymore to get another one and another one. 4) I don't level my heroes evenly at all. My PD is my strongest and most survivable hero (yes, with his puny HP). All my games rotates around him. I don't pay much attention to my HB, my main attention goes to shards. I don't do a Boss unless it's on a quest board, because I don't want to lose 50 shards to play him (God forbid a higher level boss!). I run my own guild, as don't want to donate shards daily, weekly, yearly or whateverly. All my shards go to my heroes. I do everything and anything to get them. I level only the heroes I know what I am going to use them for. No might boosts, no 5/9 talents as a standard, the stronger the hero, the more shards I throw into him. As a result, I feel confident around player that have twice as much might as I do. Perhaps my long and boring story will help someone.